


Un primo appuntamento indimenticabile.

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: Ognuno sogna il suo primo appuntamento ma per Charles sarà come se lo aspettava?
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel
Kudos: 7





	Un primo appuntamento indimenticabile.

Stava nella propria camera, nel suo camper, tutto agitato, no non era per la prossima corsa quella ci sarebbe stata solo la prossima settimana. La verità era che Sebastian lo aveva finalmente invitato ad uscire. Si alza dal letto frettoloso avvicinandosi al suo armadietto, in cui teneva le poche cose importanti, aprendo l'anta dove vi era il poster del loro primo selfie. Si, aveva fatto un poster di quella foto e l'aveva appeso come una ragazzina innamorata, più guardava quell'immagine e più si convinceva che loro due, come coppia, fossero perfetti. 'Ma guardati Charles, sembri una ragazzina innamorata che presto uscirà col suo idolo.' Si avvicina al poster accarezzando piano la figura di Seb. 'Certo, io non sono una ragazzina innamorata, ma un ragazzo innamorato si' "ti amo Sebastian" bacia la foto sentendosi arrossire allontanandosi appena.

"Che stai combinando Charles?"

Sussulta dando una testata all'armadietto chiudendolo poi di tutta fretta "Se- Sebastian, che cosa ci fai qui?" 'Ti prego non dirmi che non vuoi più uscire con me.'

"Sono venuto a portarti queste, le manda Mattia, ho preso anche le tue dicendogli che te le avrei date." Guarda curioso l'armadio "mi è parso di sentire il mio nome prima, cosa stavi dicendo? E, soprattutto, cosa stavi facendo con la testa li dentro?" Lo guarda non nascondendo una nota divertita sul proprio volto.

"Cosa? No stavo solo dicendo, a me stesso, cosa indosserò quando uscirò con te, tra qualche giorno, tutto qui, nell'armadietto stavo solo posando delle cose." Dannazione sentiva le guance in fiamme, sperava davvero che non avesse sentito cosa avesse detto, sarebbe sprofondato dalla vergogna, per non parlare del fatto che lo stava baciando, si insomma baciava una sua foto ma non sarebbe parsa ugualmente una cosa normale.

"Capisco" sorride poggiando i fogli sul suo letto "allora ci vediamo venerdì ok?" Gli da una pacca sulla spalla per poi uscire di la raggiungendo degli amici.

Poggia una mano sulla spalla dove lo aveva toccato sedendosi poi sul letto chiudendo gli occhi sospirando. "Ti amo, ti amo così tanto Sebastian, vorrei solo tu lo sapessi."

"Chi deve sapere cosa?" Era andato con Lando da Charles per convincerlo ad uscire un po' con loro.

Sussulta attaccandosi letteralmente al muro 'MA DANNAZIONE OGGI.' "No, no niente ragazzi, parlavo solo tra me e me." Si alza accennando un sorriso nascondendo l'agitazione. "Volevate qualcosa?"

"Dai, non ci inganni, chi vuoi sappia qualcosa? Staremo zitti, lo sai che ti puoi fidare."

"Lando, non ho nulla che nascondo ok? Su usciamo un po', comincio a sentirmi troppo chiuso qui." Li sospinge piano fuori uscendo con loro dopo aver bene riposto le direttive di Mattia.

La settimana trascorre tra alti e bassi, il lavoro per migliorare le monoposto non era mai sufficiente, anche se non si prendevano un minuto di pausa sembrava tutto fosse sempre troppo poco. Si voltava spesso a guardare nella direzione di Sebastian, era assurdo quante volte la propria mente ripetesse la parola sexy mentre lo guardava. Più di una volta il tedesco lo aveva sorpreso a guardare e gli aveva concesso un dolce sorriso, con imbarazzo aveva appena ricambiato abbassando lo sguardo. Aveva seriamente creduto che il compagno lo avrebbe raggiunto chiedendogli che problemi avesse, ovviamente non lo fece, almeno una nota positiva. Stava seduto sul proprio lettino guardando il calendario con un sorriso, il giorno tanto atteso era finalmente arrivato, socchiude gli occhi accarezzando piano quel numero, domani lui e Sebastian avrebbero passato insieme tutta la giornata.

La mattina presto si alza notando che sentiva la testa leggera, certo si era stancato il doppio questa settimana e adesso ne sentiva il peso. Barcolla fino al bagno facendo una doccia veloce prima di scendere e notare i suoi amici sul letto. "Ragazzi che ci fate qui? Come siete entrati? Comunque non potete restare io oggi ho un impegno."

"Ci stai scacciando?" Lo guarda con finto broncio.

Apre la porta "si Max, vi sto scacciando, ora coraggio fuori di qui."

"Charles" si alza dal letto avvicinandosi a lui "non hai una bella cera, credo che non dovresti uscire sai? Mettiti a letto è meglio."

"Ah no non se ne parla nemmeno, oggi non posso proprio Lando." Li afferra per un braccio facendoli uscire finendo di prepararsi prima di darsi una svegliata raggiungendo Sebastian. Non ci mette molto dato che percorre la maggior parte del tragitto di corsa, quando lo vede non può fare a meno di sorridere. Ma davvero al mondo esisteva qualcuno più perfetto del tedesco? Vestito di nero poi era ancora più attraente. "Eccomi qua Seb, scusami sono in ritardo."

Si volta verso di lui sorridendogli "ma no figurati, anche io sono appena arrivato."

Arrossisce appena, il suo era davvero un sorriso meraviglioso, ma la cosa migliore di tutte era che quel sorriso fosse solo per lui. "Oh, ehm, hai visto che splendida giornata?"

Solleva lo sguardo accennando un sorriso "un po' cupa, ma direi che potremmo ritenerci fortunati che non piove." Ridacchia avviandosi. "Su coraggio vieni."

'Mannaggia ma che cavolo vado a dire, a momenti piove davvero, il problema è che quando sono con lui mi sento così nervoso.' Si riscuote vedendolo aspettarlo confuso e corre raggiungendolo camminando poi al suo fianco. Ok forse si era esaltato troppo dicendo che l'uomo volesse uscire con lui, in realtà gli aveva chiesto se gli andava di accompagnarlo a svolgere qualche pratica. "Allora Seb, dove dobbiamo passare? Si insomma volevo sapere, se per pranzo siamo ancora insieme potremmo andare in un locale qui vicino." Si ferma per un secondo deglutendo quando Sebastian lo guarda. "Si ecco, se non hai altri impegni, ci sono stato con amici qualche giorno fa ed era buono."

Sorride annuendo "ho parecchie cose da fare, e tu mi hai garantito di avere la giornata libera ricordi?" Ridacchia "farai bene a programmare anche per la cena, credimi."

Si sente il volto in fiamme e annuisce, era bello sapere di avere una giornata intera solo con lui, si passa una mano sul volto chiudendo per un secondo gli occhi, ok essere imbarazzato ma faceva davvero troppo caldo per lui. Segue Seb in giro per negozi aiutandolo come può, si fermano solo per pranzare e, anche li, il lavoro non li lascia. Avevano ragione, Sebastian era davvero un lavoratore come pochi, lo apprezzava e ammirava tanto per questo. Quando giunse la sera stava camminando per riflesso condizionato, aveva mal di testa e sentiva il volto perennemente caldo, quasi senza accorgersene sente le gambe piegarsi e due braccia forti sorreggerlo.

"Charles? Cherles? Ehy Charles tutto bene?" Era da un po' che camminava guardandolo, era chiaro che qualcosa non andasse, il ragazzo aveva le guance rosse e sembrava accaldato, i suoi occhi erano davvero troppo lucidi. Si avvicina a lui vedendolo arrossire ancora di più ma non dandogli troppo peso, poggia la fronte alla sua sorreggendolo. "Charles, credo tu abbia la febbre."

"No, sto bene Seb, non preoccuparti" cerca di mettersi in piedi correttamente con scarso successo.

"No tu non stai bene" lo sorregge tenendolo più stretto a se avviandosi al proprio camper, non poteva certo portarlo in quello di lui e lasciarlo li, voleva assicurarsi stesse bene prima. "Coraggio Charles, appoggiati qua" lo accarezza dolcemente sul volto dopo averlo disteso sul proprio letto. Aveva il volto arrossato e respirava leggermente affannato, si avvicina a lui dandogli un dolce bacio, sapeva di non essere corretto nei confronti del più giovane ma non aveva resistito. Lo aiuta a spogliarsi prendendo una sua camicia e qualcosa per detergergli il sudore di dosso. Con calma passa l'asciugamano umido lungo il suo volto, giù lungo il collo, con delicatezza. Lo aiuta a sistemarsi e gli misura la febbre. "Altina Charles, devo pensare che l'hai ignorata per vedermi?" Chiama comunque un medico volendosi assicurare stesse bene e, dopo avergli somministrato la medicina, gli dice che deve riposare un po'. Il ragazzo era semplicemente molto stanco. Si siede accanto a lui accarezzandogli dolcemente il volto assicurandosi che riposasse tranquillo.

Apre piano gli occhi, vedeva tutto così sfocato, sembrava il suo camper ma non era suo, vedeva qualcuno seduto accanto a se, sembrava Sebastian. "Sebastian, no, credo di avere la febbre e probabilmente sei solo un'allucinazione, non puoi essere tu." Sospira, quanto avrebbe voluto fosse lui. "Quanto ti amo Sebastian..."

Sussulta appena per poi passarsi una mano sul volto vedendolo chiudere gli occhi, non voleva si riaddormentasse, voleva essere sicuro stesse bene. "Charles, Charles riesci ad aprire gli occhi?"

Sgrana gli occhi voltandosi verso di lui, adesso sentiva il volto mille volte più caldo, aveva rivelato i suoi sentimenti al tedesco senza nemmeno accorgersene. Tira le coperte sul volto per nascondersi 'che figura, che vergogna.'

"Charles" gli abbassa piano le coperte dal volto, sentiva a sua volta il volto leggermente caldo, ma adesso non voleva davvero parlare di quanto aveva detto il ragazzo, bensì voleva essere sicuro che cominciasse a stare meglio. "Allora Charles, cominci a stare meglio?" Accenna un sorriso, la febbre lo faceva sembrare ancora più piccolo, sfuggiva al suo sguardo e aveva le guance completamente rosse.

Si fa coraggio, cercando di non guardarlo troppo, ma almeno di essere cortese e rispondere. "Si Seb, mi sento molto meglio, poco fa mi è girata la testa e, mi dispiace Sebastian io non..." Sospira "avevi da fare e ti ho rovinato le cose, sei arrabbiato?"

Ride "ma ti pare, non hai fatto nulla, vedi Charles sei svenuto quando ci mancava solo da tornare a casa." Si avvicina asciugandogli una lacrima. "Adesso devi semplicemente riposare. Mi occupperò io di tutto sta tranquillo, il medico ha detto che hai solo bisogno di riposare un pochino." Si alza andando a prendere qualcosa da mangiare tornando rapidamente da lui. "ecco qui, mangi qualcosa?" Lo vede sorridere e lo aiuta a sistemarsi più seduto aiutandolo a mangiare.

"Sebastian?" Lo ferma prima che uscisse dalla stanza, adesso si sentiva nuovamente stanco ma più sereno. "Ti ringrazio Seb" lo vede sorridere ed è l'ultima cosa che vede prima di cedere al sonno.

Erano passati un paio di giorni e Charles si era ripreso rapidamente. Alla fine il medico aveva ragione era stata l'eccessiva stanchezza a farlo crollare. Va nel camper vedendolo seduto a letto scrivendo a qualcuno col cellulare. Quando si accorge della sua presenza lo posa sorridendogli. "Ciao Charles" sorride di rimando "stai bene oggi?"

Annuisce "si mi sento molto meglio, ti ringrazio Seb."

Annuisce sedendosi accanto a lui. "Allora, Charles, so che lo ricordi..." Il fatto che fosse arrossito di colpo gli aveva fatto capire che sapeva a cosa si riferisse. "Hai detto di amarmi..."

"Sebastian, io, ti prego lascia perdere..."

"Anche se ti dicessi che per me è lo stesso?" si alza avvicinandosi a lui, sovrastandolo appena, guardandolo negli occhi. "Lo pensi davvero? Charles..."

Lo guarda negli occhi vedendo il suo volto sovrastare il proprio,provava lo stesso? No, non poteva essere, chiude gli occhi sconfitto. "Si, mi dispiace Sebastian, io mi sono innamorato di te." Cosa avrebbe fatto ora? Lo avrebbe disgustato? Lo avrebbe umiliato? No, non era da Seb, vero?" Sgrana gli occhi sentendo le sue labbra premere con forza sulle proprie.

Si allontana piano dal bacio tenendo la fronte poggiata alla sua accennando un sorriso. "Va bene, non hai più febbre."

Lo guarda completamente confuso poggiandosi una mano sul cuore sentendo il volto in fiamme. "Ah, menomale." Sente la propria voce tremare e osserva il compagno sorridergli.

"Comunque, sarà meglio resti qui con me fino alla prossima gara, meglio non prendere colpi d'aria."

"Si, molto meglio." Sente il proprio cuore battere all'impazzata mentre Sebastian si avvicina ancora a lui, chiude gli occhi avvolgendogli le braccia al collo ricambiando, per bene questa volta, il suo bacio.


End file.
